


Prost!

by k_lynn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good leader, Date Night, Downworld Politics, Fairly equal parts plot and smut, Fluff, Izzy is in this for a minute, M/M, Magnus and Alec can't keep their hands off each other, Magnus is proud of him, Malec, OCs for the sake of the plot that is all, Sibling Bonding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: Magnus takes Alec on a date to Berlin, that is if they can manage to make it out the door. Alec makes some new friends and Magnus continues to be impressed by his boyfriend.It’s not the first time Magnus has struck him speechless, and it’s probably not going to be the last, he’s honest with himself like that, but he can’t really be blamed for being unable to function properly when Magnus looks like that.“Um, wow. I mean…you look…That’s a really nice…Wow,” Alec clears his throat and smiles. “Hi.”A slow smile traces across Magnus’ face and he tugs Alec inside. “Hello yourself, darling.”





	Prost!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Malec date. I accomplished that, but this did get away from me a little. So have a Malec date with a little Downworld politics sprinkled in, that is bookended with shameless smut because I was peer pressured into giving into my need to write Alec topping. So there we are. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Stop by on [Tumblr](http://klynnwordsadhoc.tumblr.com/)

Their lives are both busy, so when Alec and Magnus go out, Magnus makes something of a production of it. As much as it embarrasses Alec, he’s not complaining about it. He was told to dress for going out, somewhere fun, Magnus had promised. Alec has a feeling they’re going to a club. While he has gotten better, he still feels completely out of his depth. So he turns to the one person who can help him. And finds himself standing helplessly in his room while Isabelle rummages through his closet. He lets her have this, since any previous attempt she’d made usually ended in him shutting his door in her face and telling her to leave him alone. Clothes serve a function for Alec. He wears more formal clothing when he’s the Head of the Institute, he wears practical canvas pants and boots and jackets on hunts. He’s never really put much thought into it.

He has a reason to try now, and isn’t that just a revelation. Not that he thinks Magnus would care if he never moved away from his usual, but he has to admit he _likes it_ when Magnus looks at him with obvious appreciation, when he can stand next to Magnus, who always looks so effortlessly perfect – Alec might be bias here, because in his opinion Magnus looks perfect no matter what he’s wearing, or not wearing – and feel like he belongs there.

Isabelle gets him into a pair of black jeans, which makes him relax a little. His relief is short lived when she follows that with a dove grey t shirt he’s not sure why he has but has never got up the courage to wear as it has a v-necked collar that exposes his collarbones more than he’s used to. He spends a minute adjusting it before Isabelle bats his hands away.

“Relax, Alec. You look good,” she winks at him, “Magnus won’t know what hit him.”

Alec sighs and feels heat crawl up his face. He grabs his jacket from where it’s hooked against the bedpost and relaxes again as the familiar weight of the leather settles over his shoulders.

Isabelle sighs heavily.

“What?” he asks defensively. “I don’t know where we’re going. It could be literally anywhere in the world, Izzy. It could be cold there.”

“Fine, keep your security blanket,” Izzy replies with gentle teasing.

She reaches up and fusses with his hair for a second, which Alec bears in long suffering silence, one brow cocked.

“Are you finished?” he asks after a minute.

 “Yes,” Isabelle says, though she spends another second at it before lowering her hands. “There. I amaze even myself sometimes,” she grins as he rolls his eyes, and gives him a little push, “Now go wow your man.”

Alec pauses long enough to squeeze her arm, “Thanks, Iz.” He’s startled when she suddenly hugs him hard around the waist, but he wraps his arms around her in return. “Um, what’s this for?”

“Nothing,” Isabelle replies, “I’m just… really happy for you, big brother.”

“Okay, I love you, Izzy, but you’re being weird.”

Isabelle laughs and pushes away from him. “Go have a good time.”

* * *

When Magnus opens the door for him, Alec feels his mouth go dry and the greeting die on his lips. He’s wearing a burgundy shirt that warms his golden skin, every exposed inch of it because the shirt is barely closed at all, just low at his waist where it’s tucked into his pants. His belt is worked with gold chains and his pants hug him in all the best ways. Along with his usual jewelry, Alec notices a thin golden body chain that v’s down to his sternum and then branches out to disappear around his waist beneath his shirt. Alec suddenly wants nothing more than to follow it with his hands and lips. His warm brown eyes are ringed in black and highlighted in gold and really it’s unfair for someone to be that perfect.

It’s not the first time Magnus has struck him speechless, and it’s probably not going to be the last, he’s honest with himself like that, but he can’t really be blamed for being unable to function properly when Magnus looks like that.

“Um, wow. I mean…you look…That’s a really nice…Wow,” Alec clears his throat and smiles. “Hi.”

A slow smile traces across Magnus’ face and he tugs Alec inside. “Hello yourself, darling.”

Alec shrugs out of his jacket, because he’s suddenly far too warm, and he hears Magnus make a little sound in his throat. He turns, a question on his lips, and once again, is unable to voice it. His whole body becomes aware of Magnus, and he can’t really be held responsible for his actions when Magnus is standing there, looking like that, looking _at him_ like that.

He moves before he makes a conscious decision to do it, taking Magnus’ face in his hands and kissing him. When Magnus grabs his hips and pulls their bodies together, Alec backs him into the wall, pressing close, and the kiss turns hungry, wet and deep, dizzying in its intensity. Alec gives in to his earlier temptation and breaks the kiss to drag lips and tongue down Magnus’ exposed chest, teeth catching on his nipple and making him gasp. Alec pulls Magnus’ shirt free of his pants and does away with the only two buttons keeping it closed so he can tease his tongue along the line of that chain. Magnus’ fingers thread into his hair, not gripping, just like he needs the contact to ground himself. Alec hums his approval and pulls his belt open, his mouth never leaving his skin. He gets his pants open and down enough to get at his cock, already half hard, and looks up. Magnus’ glamour is gone, he doesn’t bother with it much anymore when they’re like this, and Alec feels that hot golden gaze through his whole body.

It’s Magnus who breaks their eye contact, his eyes slipping closed and his head falling back when Alec takes him in his mouth, as deep as he can, wanting, _needing_ , to taste him. A gasped exclamation of Alec’s name leaves him, his back arching up, and Alec feels his own cock fill to press against the confines of his jeans just from the sight he makes, the sounds that spill from his mouth. His taste blooms heavy on Alec’s tongue, and Alec moans his enjoyment.

Magnus’ fingers trail from his hair to his jaw, to where his lips are stretched around Magnus’ cock, and a deep sound that is almost a growl sounds up from his chest. Alec feels that sound like a physical touch, and he should be embarrassed by the whine that leaves him, but really, he can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Too soon, Magnus tugs him back, and pulls him to his feet. Then Alec is the one being pressed into the wall, and though he’s not quite sure how that happened, he’s not complaining about it either. Magnus presses against him, rucking his shirt up over his chest and making quick work of getting his pants open. Alec gasps as cool air hits his sensitive skin, but it’s quickly replaced by a moan when Magnus’ warm weight presses him harder into the wall behind him. Alec pulls their mouths back together, licking into Magnus’ mouth, chasing the taste of him.

Magnus pushes in between his legs, one hand gripping his thigh, pulling it up and out, and his leg braced beneath Alec to keep him steady. Alec’s other foot is barely on the ground anymore, but he doesn’t care, he never feels safer than when Magnus’ body is pressed close. He knows he won’t let him fall.

They rut against each other, Magnus’ cock sliding slick against his own, forcing a whimper from Alec’s throat. It’s hot and Magnus’ mouth is on his throat now, on the spot that makes him shiver and gasp, and he’s clinging hard to Magnus’ shoulders to keep himself grounded.

“Magnus,” Alec gasps out, “Just like that… Fuck. Yes…” He’s close, he can feel it low in his gut and he bucks his hips harder against Magnus’, chasing the feeling.

A moan punches up from Magnus’ throat and he grips him tighter, bracing his free hand against the wall by Alec’s shoulder, his hips moving with less finesse and more instinct now, hard and perfect against Alec’s.

“So perfect, darling,” Magnus whispers, his mouth moving against Alec’s, their gazes locking once more, “Let go, Alexander, I have you.”

Alec keens, his body arching, shaking apart as his climax overwhelms him. He feels Magnus shudder against him, the hot wetness of his release on his stomach and hip. He’s a mess, and he can’t bring himself to care. Magnus folds to his knees, and Alec has no choice but to go with him, since Magnus was literally the only thing holding him up at the end there.

They stay like that for a long moment, catching their breath, Magnus’ forehead resting against Alec’s chest, and Alec sprawled in his lap, trapped still between him and the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, his voice thick, “You wanted to go somewhere.”

Magnus laughs. “There’s still time. And that was worth getting a late start over.” He cleans them up with a snap of his fingers and gently rights Alec’s clothes before doing the same to his own.

“So do I get to know where we’re going now?” Alec accepts Magnus’ help to his feet and leans against the wall, still not quite trusting his shaky legs.

“No,” Magnus replies cheerily. “It’s a surprise.”

Alec sighs, “I can’t wait.”

Magnus hums, looking him over with slow, consuming intensity. “You look stunning by the way. I don’t think I mentioned that.”

A light flush heats Alec’s cheeks. “You may have mentioned something like that, but I don’t think you were talking about my clothes.”

“Well, you do,” Magnus moves into his space and slides his hands along his waist, nuzzling a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Thanks,” Alec smiles, letting his arms drape over Magnus’ shoulders. “But if you keep looking at me like that, we’re not going to get anywhere.”

Magnus makes a low sound in his throat. “Oh, that is tempting. But I’m afraid I simply can’t pass up the opportunity to show you off, when you look so lovely.”

Alec shakes his head, “I doubt people are going to be looking at me, wherever we’re going, when you’re there.”

A small smile traces across Magnus’ face, and he presses another sweet kiss to Alec’s lips. “The day you figure out how wonderful you are, Alexander, we’ll all be in trouble.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say to that, so he doesn’t, because it does feel nice when Magnus says things like that. Even though he knows he’s not anything special, it feels good to know that Magnus thinks he is. Magnus’ opinion is really the only one he cares about anyway.

* * *

The portal deposits them on a darkened street. Alec looks around to get his bearings, though the darkened building around them don’t give him much. From the architecture, he’s guessing somewhere in Europe. He turns to Magnus and finds him watching him with a tiny smile curving one corner of his lip.

Alec smiles back, “Where are we?” 

“No guesses?” Magnus asks, looping his arm with Alec’s and leading him out of the alley.

“Europe?” Alec hazards, tipping his head. Really without seeing a sign or hearing a language, he’s not going to get much.

“Correct,” Magnus nods. Once they hit a main thoroughfare, he waves a hand. “Welcome to Berlin.”

Alec can’t help it, he looks around with interest, taking in the lighted shops and sidewalk cafes and the people. He catches snippets of conversation around him, and though he doesn’t understand it, he drinks it in. Magnus has expanded his world so much in such a short time, Alec doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to convey how much it means to him. Magnus leads them along, watching Alec from the corner of his eye, still smiling.

“Where are we going?” Alec asks, turning his attention back to Magnus.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Magnus says airily.

They hit a street that is less populated, but still busy, walking toward a building that is lighted in garish neon. As they move through the crowd, toward the door, Alec notices the difference. There are two Seelie conversing in rapid German by the door, the bouncer is a werewolf, and a couple vampires eye Alec warily from just inside the entrance.

Alec leans close to Magnus, “This is a Downworlder club,” he says.

“This is the best club in the city,” Magnus replies, sliding his hand around Alec’s back and exchanging a nod with the bouncer.

Once they’re inside, no one seems to pay Alec much mind and he relaxes a little. It’s dimly lit, flashing lights, thumping music. Alec spots two Shadowhunters slipping through the crowds at the fringes of the dancefloor. They’re geared up, their runes stark on their skin as the lights flash over them. They must be patrolling. Magnus starts to head toward the bar, pulling Alec’s attention back to him, and he pulls on Magnus’ hand.

When Magnus turns to him in question, he shakes his head, “Let’s go dance.”

Magnus blinks in surprise, “Are you sure?”

Alec shrugs, “You brought me here to have a good time, right?”

Something about being in an unfamiliar city makes him bold. He wants to get lost in this crowd with Magnus. And though their tryst in Magnus’ entryway took the edge off, he wants the excuse to be pressed close to Magnus, moving together with the anonymity of dozens of other people doing the same thing.

“So I did.” Magnus allows Alec to pull him along, through the crush of people moving to the pounding beats and strobing lights.

Then Magnus is pulling Alec close and slotting their bodies together. Magnus leads and Alec moves with him, and it’s gotten much easier. In the beginning, he’d been so self-conscious he didn’t do much beyond stand near Magnus and nod his head to the beat. It took a while for him to relax enough to consider this anything close to fun. Now, he couldn’t care less what he looks like, because all his attention is for Magnus. He moves with fluid surety, guiding hands on Alec’s hips, graceful and commanding, and Alec can’t do anything but let himself be pulled into it.

Magnus’ hands slide under his jacket, pulling up his shirt a little to press against his skin. Alec leans into him and their mouths meet, slow and lingering, and his own hands trail into Magnus’ open shirt following the chain warmed by his skin that has been tempting him all night.

It isn’t long before Alec is overheated for more than one reason. Magnus seems to notice. He leans in close to speak against Alec’s ear.

“Do you want a drink?” he asks.

Alec smiles, “Just get me a water?” He’s already a little lightheaded, he doesn’t think alcohol is going to be kind to him at this point.

Magnus nods, pecking a kiss to his temple, “I’ll be right back.”

Alec catches his breath, swaying a little as his heartbeat comes back down, pushing his sweat damp hair back from his face. He’s hot, but he doesn’t take his jacket off. He wouldn’t know what to do with it if he did, so he leaves it on. 

He’s not been alone for very long when he feels someone’s weight settle against his back, and hands slide less than innocently down his thighs. And it is not Magnus.

Alec whirls around, poised to tell the person taking liberties just what he thinks of their wandering hands, but he notices three things almost at once. The man’s eyes flash and Alec knows he’s a werewolf, his gaze zeros immediately to the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, and he looks afraid.

The irritation Alec felt dies immediately, he holds his hands up and out in the universal sign for ‘no harm meant’. The werewolf sees this and blinks rapidly, like he’s not sure he’s seeing what he’s seeing. He says something in German, the tone apologetic, but Alec shakes his head with a helpless smile.

“Sorry, I don’t speak German.”

The man frowns, studying him for a second. “American?” he asks.

Alec relaxes a little and nods, “New York.”

“I apologize,” the werewolf says in English this time, “We do not see Shadowhunters often in here, not working.”

“It’s fine,” Alec says, waving away the apology. “You startled me. I’m not here on business. Just visiting.”

“Welcome to Berlin then,” the werewolf replies, his stance relaxing by degrees.

Alec chuckles, “Thanks. Not the welcome I was expecting, but thanks.”

That gets him a short laugh, which he counts as a win. Alec had not liked the fear that flashed in the werewolf’s face when he realized Alec was a Shadowhunter. Yes, it was a little rude, but it wasn’t like Alec was going to come at him for it. It makes him sad that was probably a real fear for this man.

“I am forward, it is a flaw,” the werewolf says, grinning, and his gaze slides over Alec in a decidedly interested way. “If more Shadowhunters smiled with such beauty like you, we might have more peace between our races.”

Alec knows enough to know he’s being complimented, but he’s not sure how to respond to it. “I have a boyfriend,” he says apologetically, before he can think about it. He’s pretty sure this man is hitting on him, at this point he kind of hopes that’s the case, because if not, he just made this awkward.

“Shadowhunters have all the luck,” the werewolf says with disappointment clear in his tone.

It takes Alec a second to understand he assumed Alec’s boyfriend is a Shadowhunter, and Alec shakes his head, “Oh, no. That’s…”

“Warlock, in this case, my dear. But you are correct, I consider myself very lucky.”

A hand slides around his waist, and Alec knows that touch like he knows himself. He turns to give Magnus a little smile. Magnus hands him a bottle of water and presses a small kiss to his neck as he does so. Alec’s smile widens a little at that possessive show, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Alec notices the werewolf holds himself a little straighter in Magnus’ presence, and he’s not sure if it’s because he recognizes him, or because Magnus seems to command that kind of respect from the Downworlders. He’s almost sure it’s the latter in this case.

“Who’s your friend, darling?”

Alec blinks, “Oh, we hadn’t gotten to names yet.” He holds out a hand to the werewolf, “I’m Alec. This is Magnus.”

The werewolf takes his hand in a firm grip, “Oskar. It is good to meet you, Alec. Magnus.” He gives Magnus a little respectful nod. “I will leave you to enjoy your night. I hope you enjoy Berlin, Alec.”

As he starts to leave, Alec suddenly feels a little bad. “Wait,” he says, obviously surprising Oskar by the look on his face as he turns back, and Magnus if his raised brows are anything to go by. “Have a drink with us?”

“Some of my Pack is waiting,” Oskar says, then he smiles. “If you don’t mind that they join?”

“That sounds lovely,” Magnus says, squeezing Alec’s waist in silent approval. “I’ll buy the first round.”

That is how Alec ends up having drinks with three werewolves in a Downworlder club in Berlin. Thankfully they all speak English. Oskar introduces him and Magnus to his brother Karl and Karl’s wife Frieda. Oskar and Karl are obviously related, both ginger haired and solid. Frieda is an imposing woman. She’s at least as tall as Magnus, slender but strong looking, with close cropped white blond hair and striking features. Commanding is the word Alec would use to describe her. She reminds him a little of his mother if he’s being honest.

Oskar introduces Alec to what he calls ‘real German beer’ and though Karl and Frieda are a little wary of him at first, they warm up to Alec after the second round. They tell him about things to see in Berlin and the surrounding area. Before long, Alec finds himself animatedly telling them about the Downworld Cabinet in New York.

“And this Cabinet has worked?” Frieda asks and she is obviously incredulous.

“It’s still in the trial phases,” Alec replies honestly. “We’ve had some setbacks. And some complications with the Seelie.”

Karl laughs heartily. “There are always complications with the Seelie.”

Alec allows a little smile. “But I really do believe that this can work. My goal is to expand it beyond New York, give Downworlders from all over a voice with the Clave. If I can show the other Institutes the benefits.”

“I will say I am impressed,” Frieda nods, “Getting Warlocks, Vampires and Werewolves to all work together is no small thing.”

Alec shakes his head, not wanting her to think he alone made this happen. He created this for the Downworlders, he wants it to be theirs as much as his. “I can’t take credit for that. It’s Magnus and Luke, the New York Pack Alpha, and Raphael, the New York Clan Leader. If they hadn’t taken a chance and listened, believed in it like they do, it never would have gone anywhere.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Alexander,” Magnus intercedes, “Without your drive to make this happen, we would be in the same place we’ve always been.”

Alec gives Magnus a warm smile for his support, and squeezes his hand in silent thanks. “I know I’m in a position to do something,” he says, “And if I can bring the Downworlders’ voice to the Clave, then I can’t not.”

“Not many Shadowhunters share that opinion, Alec,” Oskar says.

Alec smiles a little sadly, “I know. But I also know I’m not the only Shadowhunter who thinks things need to change. We can’t have peace in the Shadow World if we keep relying on antiquated beliefs and ignorance.”

He realizes the werewolves are staring at him with varying looks of disbelief, and he’s not sure what to do about it. Frieda breaks the tension with a laugh.

“I like you, Alec,” she says, “And that is something I have never said to a Shadowhunter.” She smiles then at him, and it softens her stern face, “If you ever bring this Downworld Cabinet here, my wolves and I will listen.”

Alec nods and can’t help but smile back at her. It feels good to hear someone he didn’t know a couple of hours ago support his idea. “I’ll remember that, Frieda. Thank you.”

They leave the club in the small hours of the morning. Alec has contact information for all three of the werewolves, and open invitations to contact them if he’s ever in Berlin again. Oskar offers to show him the real Berlin with a teasing grin and a bow to Magnus, ‘strictly as a friend of course’, but with the joking caveat that Alec should call him sooner if his relationship status changes. Alec flushes deeply at that, but Magnus just laughs and wraps an arm around Alec and tells the werewolf not to hold his breath.

They take a short walk to enjoy the night before Magnus portals them home, and something suddenly occurs to Alec. He stops dead and stares at Magnus.

“Frieda is the Pack Alpha here, isn’t she?” he asks slowly.

“You just realized that?” Magnus asks, laughing when Alec narrows a glare at him, “She is. And I must say you obviously impressed her.” He slides his hands up Alec’s arms. “Oh, Alexander, my Shadowhunter with the gentle soul, my born leader, that’s what you get for treating everyone like they are equally worth your time. People see that, and you gain their admiration. Like those werewolves. I know you’ve gained mine ten times over.”

Alec leans into him and a smile slips over his face. “Good, because you had mine the moment I met you.” He pouts at him then, “But you could have said something.”

Magnus chuckles and kisses the pout off his lips, “I thought you knew. If it makes you feel better, I don’t think it mattered.”

“What if I’d done something to offend her,” Alec frets, sighing. “I can’t believe I had a whole conversation with her and didn’t know who she was.”

“You didn’t do anything offensive,” Magnus soothes. “I doubt very much she would have said she liked you if you offended her, however unknowingly.”

Alec nods, accepting Magnus’ reassurances, because he has a point. “Let’s go home,” he says. “I’m sorry I accidentally turned our date into a diplomatic mission.”

Magnus pulls a portal into existence, waving off Alec’s apology, “Nonsense. I had a wonderful time. And I always love watching you talk about things you’re passionate about.” He tugs Alec through the portal and into the loft. “You are never more beautiful than when you feel strongly about something.”

“Can I talk about something else I feel strongly about?” Alec steps in close, and Magnus smirks at him, heat flaring in his eyes when Alec slides his hands into his open shirt, fingers tracing that damn chain. “This. Has been driving me crazy all night.” He presses kisses along Magnus’ jaw to his ear. “I want to see you wearing only this, while I make love to you.”

Magnus leans heavily against him for a second and grips his arms. “I think we can make that happen.” His voice deepens, turns low and dark, and Alec hums at the pleasant shiver it sends through him.

“Good,” Alec replies, pulling him impossibly closer, wanting to feel every inch of him against his body.

Magnus kisses him, commanding and passionate and full of heat, all the things Alec loves about him and Alec moans into it. “You never stop amazing me, Alexander,” Magnus whispers when they part for breath.

Alec smiles and tugs him back toward the bedroom, “That’s good, because I don’t plan to.”

* * *

Alec can tell Magnus is close by the way his body trembles and his breath pants out of him, but Alec doesn’t let up. He takes Magnus’ cock deep into his mouth, closing his eyes and fighting his gag reflex, his fingers pressing deep into Magnus’ body. Magnus chants Alec’s name like it’s the only word he knows, and his release floods Alec’s mouth, his tight heat clenching rhythmically around Alec’s fingers. Alec rests his cheek against Magnus’ thigh and watches him come down, his fingers still working in him lightly, just enough to make him shiver.

Whenever they’re like this, whenever Magnus gives himself over to Alec and lets him take care of his pleasure, Alec just wants to worship him. And he does, every inch of him, for as long as Magnus will let him. He’s so beautiful like this, his bronze skin dusted with sweat and flushed from his orgasm, his eyes glassy and golden and pleasure blown, his mouth wet and open as he pants. That chain Alec is concerned he’s developed a kink for is sticking to his damp skin, glittering in the dim light. It’s caught against one of his peaked nipples and Alec can’t resist the urge to lean up and lick over it. Magnus moans and tangles his fingers in Alec’s hair.

Alec looks up at him. “Too much?” He slides his fingers away and Magnus whines at the loss.

“Never,” Magnus pants, dragging Alec up into a kiss that has more teeth and desperation than Alec expected considering he’s made him come twice since they started.

“Do you want to keep going?” Alec asks, even as he rocks his own erection against Magnus’ hip, just to take some of the pressure off.

Magnus grins and he doesn’t answer in words. Alec finds himself on his back, staring up at Magnus, feeling the weight of his gaze through every nerve. A snap of Magnus’ fingers, and his hand is lube slick and wrapped around Alec’s cock, forcing a moan from Alec’s throat as the pleasure sings through him.

“Magnus, wait,” Alec gasps when Magnus rises up, gripping his cock, taking him into the slick heat of his body. “You’re not-”

“I’ll catch up,” Magnus replies, his voice tight, his smirk sharp. “Think you can last that long?”

Alec moans, nodding, “Yes…Fuck… Anything for you.” He knows he can, because he is sure at this moment he wants Magnus to come on his cock more than he wants to come himself. He’d wait forever for Magnus.

Magnus sinks down on him, hot and tight and perfect, and leans down to catch his mouth. Alec leans up into it, his breath choked in his throat, his fingers gripping at Magnus’ hips.

“Always so good for me, Alexander,” Magnus purrs, stroking his jaw. “You’re so perfect.”

Alec shivers at his voice and his praise, his hips hitching just a little as Magnus shifts and the friction makes him see stars. Magnus starts slow, grinding down on him, barely moving at all, but just enough to make the sensation sizzle along Alec’s nerves. Alec plants his feet and bucks, making Magnus jolt against him and moan breathily. Finally he rises up, sinking down leisurely, only to repeat the motion, harder with each pass, and Alec can barely think. His whole world narrows down to Magnus, the fluid shifting of his movements, that gold chain glittering on his smooth skin, the way he looks at Alec like he’s the only thing that matters in his world.

They find a rhythm together. Alec gets to watch Magnus’ cock fill and thicken and curve toward his belly. He has the prettiest cock. Magnus jerks and grins and murmurs praise back at him, and if Alec had an ounce of shame left in him right now he’d be embarrassed he said that out loud. Right now all he cares about is bringing Magnus pleasure and making him come.

He knows when Magnus gets close again, and suddenly he doesn’t want this to end just yet. It doesn’t matter that he’s been hard for what feels like hours, it doesn’t matter that he’s twitching and aching and it’s almost painful. He grips Magnus’ hands before he can reach for his own length.

“Like this,” Alec gasps out, “Just like this…”

Magnus lets his head fall back and moans Alec’s name. He uses his grip on Alec’s hands for leverage, rising and sinking down on him with increasing desperation. Alec pants Magnus’ name, his hips moving of their own accord, and he knows when Magnus reaches it, because he clenches impossibly around him, his release painting Alec’s stomach and chest. Alec’s own orgasm crashes over him, and his vision actually blacks out for a second.

When he comes back to himself, Magnus is laid out on his chest, still twitching with the aftershocks. Alec strokes his sides, burying his face against his hair.

“I’m immortal, but that killed me,” Magnus pants against his neck. “That is what I get for dating an overachiever. Three times?”

Alec chuckles, “Four times if you count before we left.”

“Oh, I do,” Magnus replies with a laugh.

“Record’s still five,” Alec smiles at him as he rolls to the side and fits himself against Alec.

Magnus hums, letting his head loll against Alec’s shoulder. “Good, I’m still winning.”

“You wait, I’m gonna catch up,” Alec promises, brushing his lips against his temple.

“Oh I have no doubt you’ll try,” Magnus teases, lifting up to lean over him. He pecks a kiss to Alec’s mouth and sits up completely, stretching his arms over his head.

Alec just watches him. He’s so beautiful it hurts to look at him sometimes, it makes Alec’s chest tight and his stomach swoop, but Alec never wants to look away.

“I’m hungry,” Magnus says, looking down at him with warmth and affection. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Alec replies, wondering how Magnus manages to have so much energy after that. Alec isn’t sure he’s going to be able to move.

“I’ll conjure us some take out and then we’ll see if we can’t work on that record,” Magnus leans over him again, his hands on either side of Alec’s head.

Alec is equal parts worried and excited by that prospect. He’s not going to be able to move tomorrow, he’s pretty positive of that now. “That’s ambitious. I’m only at two.”

“Well then we will have to fix that,” Magnus grins, nuzzling his lips and then his throat, tender and affectionate.

Alec whimpers a little and has no shame about it. “Can we wait until I can move again?” he asks, only half joking.

Magnus laughs, “You wait here,” he says, “I’ll see about getting us some food.”

Alec grabs his hand before he can leave the bed though. “Magnus. I had fun tonight. Thank you for taking me.”

Magnus’ face gentles with a soft smile, “I’m glad, darling. You could do with a little more fun in your life.”

Alec squeezes his hand once before releasing him, “Then it’s a good thing I’ve got you to help me with that.”

It may be a bit dramatic, but Alec’s life was gray and flat and routine before he met Magnus. Alec had been almost resigned to it, ready to force himself to be content with his bland, drab existence. Then Magnus, vibrant and glittering and larger than life, reached out a hand and Alec took it. It was like looking at the sun at first, too bright, too much, it scared him how much he wanted it. But now, he couldn’t live without it, can’t live without Magnus. He knows that. Magnus taught him how to reach for things, that he didn’t have to be resigned, or complacent, that he could be better, be more, if he only wanted it badly enough. Magnus would argue it was already there, that all he’d done was help Alec to see what he was already capable of. Alec loves him all the more for that. Magnus is his light, and he doesn’t want to live without him.

Magnus pats his chest, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” He grabs a robe and walks out of the room.

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Alec calls after him, and Magnus’ laugh stays with him, even as he lays there and waits for him to return, a smile permanently fixed on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and constructive criticism give me life <3.


End file.
